


Heroes

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw_dw_slashfest, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes bravery to work for Torchwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Heroes  
> Characters: Team  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: It takes bravery to work for Torchwood  
> Spoilers: Refers to events in Cyberwoman in an extremely vague way  
> Notes: Written for heroics prompt at tw_dw_slashfest  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Of all the alternate worlds where Torchwood exists there are several in which Tosh, Owen, Jack, Ianto and Gwen ended up working together. Some of those worlds have a Suzie and others never did. In some Gwen is their doctor and Owen the computer expert. One has a Tosh who runs Torchwood with an iron fist, Ianto works hard at his job there but the team speculate that he only got the job because he is her husband.

Each world has dealt with their share of horrific things. Only five of them had a Lisa and in two of those she managed to kill some of the team before dying. Each team has lost someone close except for one. There is one alternate universe where all the team are safe because Jack found a way to transfer his life force to the team. They have a staff of twelve and everyone gets their nights off and takes turns working weekends. The resurrections are a blessing but remain painful. Jack and Owen are married, Ianto is dating his colleague Matthew, Tosh is engaged to John who works at the local hospital and Gwen has been on maternity leave for a few months now.

The one thing that is constant however through each of these universes is that every single Torchwood employee feels fear, yes even those who don’t stay dead, and every single one chooses to do their job. They save many lives and often without people ever knowing they were in danger. They face these threats to keep their worlds safe and each of them is, in their own way, a hero.


End file.
